


Not Just A Dream

by Wildcard_Rumi



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard_Rumi/pseuds/Wildcard_Rumi
Summary: What starts off as a sweet dream quickly evolves into a guilt riddled nightmare for Goro after his encounter with Ren in the interrogation room.
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731472
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Not Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have much to say.
> 
> I have way too many ideas so I made a start on one while I still had inspiration for it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The glow of the late Autumn afternoon sun shone comfortingly through the windows of Leblanc. The sound of the clock ticking and the low hum of the TV echoed throughout the café.

"And checkmate." Goro chuckled as he placed the final piece down onto the chessboard and ended the game.

"Again…?" Huffed Ren with a dejected pout, leaning his chin on his hand.

"It was close that time." Goro reassured him, giggling in amusement at the sight of Ren's sulky expression.

"Don't patronise me, you always say that…" The raven haired boy muttered as he slid down into his chair and took a sip of his coffee.

"But I really mean it this time! If you hadn't moved your knight to the wrong spot, you could have beaten me in a few moves!" Goro insisted with a sweet smile.

"Oh, so you admit that you were lying every other time!" Ren exclaimed with an accusatory point.

"Oh, really?! That's what you took from that?!" Goro sighed in exasperation.

"I'm just kidding! Y'know, you're a lot easier to tease than you would think." Ren laughed with a cheeky smirk. The chestnut haired detective rolled his eyes, hiding a grin behind his hand.

"Good to see that you're as insufferable as ever…" Sighed Goro as he checked the time.

"Alright, fine. To prove my point, why don't we play one more game? How does that sound?" He suggested as he picked up all of the white chess pieces. Ren fiddled with a tuft of his hair as he considered it.

"If I win, you have to try my Volcano Curry." He declared as he began placing his black chess pieces back onto their starting positions.

"Are you some kind of sadist?!" Goro squeaked as he remembered the sight of Ryuji, bright red and tears streaming down his face, after trying this 'specialty' of Ren's. The glasses wearing boy didn't answer. He just smirked, almost daring Goro to accept the bet. The detective frowned in determination.

"Alright, fine. But, if I win... Hmmm… You'll… You'll have to come bouldering with me." Goro announced with a grin. Ren grimaced.

"Whaaat…? That's so exhausting…" He huffed childishly.

"Oh? Is the great Phantom Thief backing down from a bet?" Goro asked with a mocking tone. Ren knew he was just egging him on… But he still fell for it.

"Okay, you're on. Hope you're fine with the extra spicy option." He puffed as he shook Goro's hand.

"Good to hear. Now then, Boss, would I be able to-" He cut himself off after noticing that Sojiro was nowhere in sight. "Where did Boss go?"

"He went to help Futaba with something. I'll make some more coffee." Ren informed him simply, pushing himself out of his seat and behind the counter.

"Thank you, Ren. I love drinking your coffee." Goro stated sweetly as he passed their cups over to Ren.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Sir." Ren rolled his eyes as he retrieved Goro's favourite coffee beans.

"Who said it was flattery? What if that was a genuine compliment?" Goro enquired, leaning on his elbow as he observed Ren working.

"It's you we're talking about here." Ren shot back with a raised eyebrow. Goro faked an offended gasp.

"You wound me, Ren. I am always genuine." He dramatically declared.

"Sure you are." Was Ren's dismissive reply. Goro accepted defeat and returned to his seat with another roll of his eyes.

"Checkmate." Goro smirked as he took Ren's queen.

"Dammit!" Hissed Ren.

"You were close, though! It was only at the end that you messed up!" Goro reassured him.

"Don't give me your pity…" Ren mumbled as he dejectedly leaned his head onto the table.

"I'm not, you're really getting better with each game we play." The chestnut haired boy giggled as he smiled softly at his depressed friend. Ren didn't answer, he just pouted.

"Come on… Get up." He encouraged Ren, stroking his hair to try and prompt him to sit up.

"Wow… I never realised just how fluffy your hair is… It feels really nice." The detective murmured as he continued running his fingers through Ren's hair. The glasses wearing boy closed his eyes and hummed contentedly, letting Goro play with his hair as much as he wanted.

"It feels nice when people play with my hair…" He sighed peacefully, leaning into Goro's hand.

"I'm starting to think that you're the cat, not Morgana." Goro joked, hiding his happiness at being allowed to touch Ren's hair.

"Meow~"

"Please don't do that."

Ren snickered as he sat up.

"Oh, what? You don't like it?" He teased.

"You do realise that I'll just get my revenge for this when we go bouldering, right?" Goro retorted. Ren's smile fell.

"...Fuck."

The detective couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Glad to see that you're looking forward to it!" He gasped out between giggles as he wiped a tear from his eye. Ren raised an eyebrow as he tried to think of a comeback.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just looking for an excuse to spend some time with me…" He hypothesised, resting his hand on his chin.

"W-What on earth are you talking about?" Goro dismissed Ren, hoping that he didn't notice the nervous stutter. He did.

"Oh? Are you sure about that? Isn't it that you just want to be alone with yours truly~?" He purred, batting his eyelashes cutely.

"Well, I'm glad to see that your ego has been kept in check… You really think you're that cute?" Huffed Goro, putting up an irritated facade.

"Bitch, I'm adorable." Ren instantly retorted. Goro rolled his eyes as he tried and failed to hold back an amused snicker.

"C'mon! Be honest… You just want to hang out with me more, don't you?" Ren persisted with a huge grin on his face. Goro sighed in exasperation as he looked down at the chessboard, beginning to tidy everything away.

"Alright, alright… I admit I do cherish the time we spend together… You make me feel at ease…" Goro confessed, blushing slightly as he picked up all of the chess pieces and placing them back into their box.

"...Then, could I ask you another question?" Ren requested quietly.

"Hmm? Yeah, go ahead." Goro encouraged him as he fitted everything into the box.

"...Why did you kill me?"

Goro dropped everything he was holding as his entire body froze. What did he just say?

"W-What?" Was all he could utter as he cautiously lifted his head. His eyes widened in terror at the sight that greeted him.

Leblanc torn to shreds.

Ren.

Blood oozing from his head and dripping onto the table, staining everything a sickening red.

His glasses smashed to pieces on the table.

His entire body littered with disgusting purple bruises.

His hair, soaking wet and greasy.

His eyes, wide open and completely lifeless.

His limp body contorted uncomfortably as he leaned over the table towards Goro.

"R-Ren…!" A frightened whisper left Goro's mouth as he stretched his hands out in front of him in an attempt to keep Ren away. He froze at the sight.

Goro's hands were stained bright red with Ren's blood. All he could do was watch in horror as the raven haired corpse lurched towards him, cupping his cheek and wiping more blood onto him. The lifeless eyes burned into him with a seething hatred as an horrific groan left his mouth.

"...Why… did… you… kill… me…?"

A startled scream left Goro's mouth as he sprung up into a sitting position. He gasped for breath as his shirt, drenched in sweat, cling uncomfortably to his torso. He scanned his eyes across the room to regain his bearings. He was in his bedroom. The clock read 04:12AM. The moonlight flooded in through the window, illuminating the room. Sweat dripped off his chin as he stared down at his trembling hands. He couldn't speak, he could only let out rapid shaky breaths as the final image of Ren repeated itself over and over in his mind. He pushed his hair up, off his sticky forehead. As he took deep breaths and calmed himself down, his phone rang. Goro was too disconnected from reality to bother checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"It's about time you picked up, Akechi." An adult man's voice spat through the receiver. A bitter scowl appeared on Goro's face as he recognised the voice.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked, hiding his disgust behind his usual cheerful idol voice.

"The next batch of requests have come in. I've had the list sent to you. Take care of them as soon as possible. I need to keep these clients if I'm to become Prime Minister. Understood?" The man commanded the teenager. Goro's scowl turned into a grimace at his new orders. His eyes couldn't help but wander over to the black queen chess piece that was proudly displayed on his bedside table. A guilty lump formed in the detective's throat. Goro's squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath to compose himself before answering.

"Understood, Shido-san."


End file.
